<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I can see the warning (I’m breaking the warning down) by akfanficlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568256">And I can see the warning (I’m breaking the warning down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove'>akfanficlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series, Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Tina Cohen-Chang Friendship, Blaine Anderson-centric, Boys In Love, But rude, Dalton Academy, Denial of Feelings, Honesty, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Past Violence, Protectiveness, Rude - Freeform, She means well, Slushies, The Lima Bean, VapoRub-incident, past mistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Tina meet up for coffee and run into Sebastian. Tina - with her best intentions and rudest words - makes sure that Blaine knows one thing: Falling for Sebastian causes nothing but heartbreak and sorrow. #iaskedyoudecided #communitystory</p><p>Title from Nick Jonas' "Warning".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Tina Cohen-Chang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody! I asked, you delivered: Most of you chose "Tina" instead of "Sam" for my new chapter and for me, the chapter feels uniquely like her. I really like Sam and I think they both want to protect Blaine from all evil (or: an Evil Warbler, so to speak) but Tina has her very own approach. Read for yourself :) </p><p>If you want to know how to participate in this Community Story, read the notes below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Medium drip with cinnamon? I know”, the barista laughs and Blaine blushes. <em>You’re getting way too much coffee from the same place if the barista knows your order before you even said a word </em>and Blaine promises himself to check out some coffee shops in Westerville. The Lima Bean is way too far away just for coffee anyways.</p><p>He pays with a generous tip, takes his cup and sits down at a table in a corner of the room.</p><p>“Blainers!” he hears a high-pitched voice and before he can even get up to greet Tina, she throws herself at him and almost knocks him and his chair over.</p><p>“Whoa, Tina, hey! How are you?”</p><p>She pulls back and gives him a stern look: “Good. Fine. Well, okay. The mood is kind of down since Sectionals but we manage. How are you?”</p><p>She looks him up and down, then turns him around and does the same thing. “Hmm, looks like your evil brothers at least feed you well.”</p><p>He gasps and turns around again. “Excuse you? Did you just call me fat?”</p><p>She shakes her head and pats his butt. “No, no, just, you know, healthy. It’s not that you gained much weight, it’s more like… you seem bigger. I don’t know.” She smiles.</p><p>Blaine sits down again as Tina goes up the counter to get herself some coffee. She comes back with something Blaine can’t really identify, that’s how much whipped cream and syrup is loaded on top of the actual beverage. It looks disgustingly sweet, though.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, you know I like my coffee like my men…”</p><p>“In your mouth?”, Blaine chuckles before the can stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tina looks a little shocked but quickly recovers. “… hot and sweet. Also: Rude! And none of your business. Look what living at an all-boys’-school did to my sweet, innocent Blainey-Days…”, she sniffles but there’s a wickedness in her eyes that betrays her words.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, girl, that sass has always been there it was just…” He stops when he realizes what was about to come out of his mouth. He averts his eyes for a moment. “Well, it was buried to some extent for a while.”</p><p>Tina’s eyes turn softer when she reaches out a hand in comfort.</p><p>“Oh, Blaine… you know I was kidding, right? You’re still my boo. And all jokes aside: You really look better. I mean, I was really mad when you left but… I get it. We all do. And whoever still had doubts got it when we saw you perform with the Warblers at Regionals. You owned that stage.”</p><p>She smiles and gently squeezes his hand. He smiles back at her.</p><p>“Could’ve been all those cute boys in the uniform, too. Shame that it kind of hides your best assets, though…” She pointedly looks at his backside and Blaine blushes and shifts on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Tina!”, he gasps. “Okay, okay, enough talking about my ass… “</p><p>“Oh, please, no, Killer, that’s actually a beautiful topic to discuss!” a voice behind him sneers and he whips his head around.</p><p>“Sebastian! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Apparently taking part in a debate about a certain someone’s butt. Too bad just today I left my academic paper on that topic at home.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian smirks down at him, Iced Latte in his hand, eyes travelling down to where Blaine sits on the chair. Blaine blushes a little more.</p><p>“No, I… I mean, here? I didn’t know you, well, liked it here.”</p><p>“Well, a habit, I guess. Used to come here a lot the past months besides that the coffee is mediocre at best, the <em>ambiance</em> stuck in the 70s and the baristas usually pretty useless but, you know, old habits die hard.”</p><p>Blaine looks up confused. “If you don’t like the café or the coffee, why did you come here, anyways?”</p><p>Sebastian shrugs. “The company, probably.”</p><p>There’s a pause and Blaine’s brain needs a few seconds to catch the meaning of Sebastian's nonchalant comment. Sebastian didn’t have any friends in Lima, whenever he was at the Lima Bean it was with Blaine. <em>Ohhhhh…</em></p><p>Blaine laughs nervously and blushes before he looks up at Sebastian: "Oh, really? Glad that I could be of some assistance."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian stands there and breaths a little laugh. "Cocky... I like it", he murmers and abruptly shifts his gaze to the other side of the table.</p><p>“Hey, Tina, how are you?”, he says and is greeted with a frown and narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Smythe. Almost forgot you existed, that was a nice time. I’m impressed: You haven’t said anything offensive or hurt anyone physically yet and the conversation already lasted probably longer than your last hook-up.”</p><p>“Tina!”, Blaine hisses. <em>What the…?!</em></p><p>Sebastian flinches a little at her words, Blaine sees, but his smile stays as smooth as before: “New leaf, remember? I’m trying to be different.”</p><p>“Must be exhausting for you.”</p><p>“Tina, it’s enough!”, Blaine exclaims. He turns around and grabs Sebastian’s hand that is not wrapped tight (<em>tighter than before? </em>) around his coffee cup. “I apologize, Sebastian, Tina <em>clearly</em> has a bad day.”</p><p>Sebastian smiles down at him and squeezes his hand before letting go.</p><p>“It’s alright, Killer. I’ll leave you to it, I need to head back to Dalton anyways. Hunter wants to discuss some minor changes for our group number. See you tomorrow!” He nods at Tina. “Tina, was a pleasure.”</p><p>And with that, he leaves. Blaine looks at him until he disappears through the door. Then he turns back around only to find Tina smiling at him with triumph in her eyes. Anger boils under his skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>hell</em>, Tina?”, he yells at her and her smile fades, confusion spreading on her face instead. “What was that about?”</p><p>“I… That was <em>Sebastian</em>, Blaine! Remember, the same guy who almost blinded you and tried to blackmail us out of competition? And you’re mad at <em>me</em> when I tell him to go fuck himself?”</p><p>“Of course, I remember, I was the one in the hospital! I also remember that he’s the one who helped me with catching up on school work when I came back, the one who encouraged me to take the solo they were offering me and who comforted me without complaining when Kurt called a few weeks ago to yell at me for leaving McKinley. I forgave him for his past mistakes because that’s what they were: Mistakes. You don’t want everything you ever did wrong thrown in your face all the time, right? So, <em>yes</em>, I have every right to be mad at <em>you</em> when you behave like that to one of my friends."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tina’s eyes are narrowed and her mouth hangs open: “You’re out of your mind, Blaine”, she says like she can’t really believe it, “What did he do to you? You can’t seriously call him a <em>friend</em>, Blaine, we both know friendship is not what he really wants. You don’t look at friends the way he looks at you.”</p><p>“Oh really? Because I consider <em>you</em> a friend and <em>yet</em> I remember a certain fuzzy VapoRub-incident I forgave you for.”</p><p>Tina lowers her head and turns red.</p><p>“That… that was… different…”, she murmurs.</p><p>Blaine takes her hands that started fumbling with her cup.</p><p>“Sebastian made mistakes. But he apologized, he meant it and I trust him. He’s… he’s <em>changed</em>, Tina. Told me things he didn’t have to. Respected boundaries, respected me. He… he could have had what you imply he wants – he didn’t take it. On my birthday, I was so drunk, so lonely, wanted someone to love me so badly. And instead? He put me in bed, kissed my forehand and cuddled me to sleep. He didn’t try anything. He might not be pure, flawless, but really – who is? But he’s a good person who made some petty mistakes. You need to see that.”</p><p>She stares at him wide-eyed. He gives her hands one more squeeze before scooting back over the table. He didn’t know what came over him but in hindsight, it was all true. He never really thought about it but it was true: Sebastian could have had him that night and still, he respected every boundary Blaine set for their friendship, even that night when Blaine was literally begging him to do anything but.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…”, Tina whispers and that’s what pulls him back to reality, “oh my god, I can’t believe it. You’re in love.” She slowly shakes her head. Blaine frowns. “You’re in love with Sebastian Smythe…” She looks shell-shocked to have said those words in that order in one sentence.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not in love with Sebastian…”</p><p>
  <em>He isn’t. Of course, he’s not. That’s ridiculous. He just broke up with Kurt and he was supposed to be the love of his life.</em>
</p><p>“Sebastian is… Sebastian’s my friend, I like spending time with him. Like I said, he’s, well, a great guy. I’m very… umm, grateful, you know. Cause he’s great. <em>But</em>”, he laughs dryly, “I’m certainly <em>not</em> in love with him. I don’t know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“I’m thinking that you are in denial, that’s what I think. That somehow you misread Sebastian maybe being a little less of a dick the past weeks as a kind of sign that he’s genuine and relationship-material and because your heart is too big for your own good you fell for him Oh, Blainey-Days, you need to stop, okay? Whatever he did or said, maybe even if he turned over a new leaf like he says: You need to stop whatever feelings are starting to blossom. He’ll just break your heart. Okay?”</p><p>“Tina, I really don’t think I’m in love with Sebastian. I mean, yes, sometimes when we’re together I feel something… <em>fluttering</em>… but it’s not – it can’t be <em>love</em>.”</p><p>“Fluttering? Like butterflies? Listen, Blaine: I love all of nature’s creatures but those butterflies? They need to be murdered. You can’t give your heart to Sebastian, he’ll walk all over it.”</p><p>“He’s not like that…”</p><p>"Okay, benefit of the doubt, maybe he doesn’t want to. But Blaine, can you honestly see Sebastian Smythe as a boyfriend? As <em>your boyfriend</em>? Monogamous, holding hands when you’re out watching a rom-com, singing sweet love-songs to you during practice? Come on, that doesn’t sound like him, right? And I know you want that and you deserve that! So, Blaine, please: Don’t let your heart rule your head.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 hours later, he’s in his bed back at Dalton still thinking about what Tina had said. He’s not in love with Sebastian. <em>Or is he?</em></p><p>He sure likes spending time with him but <em>that’s not love, right?</em></p><p>Sebastian is very handsome, sure, but anyone with eyes can see that, <em>that’s not love, right?</em></p><p>And yes, there’s this fluttering feeling in his stomach when Sebastian smiles and the way his skin sometimes tingles when Sebastian touched him, but he was always a person that reveled in and communicated via touch, <em>that’s not love, right?</em></p><p>He groans and turns in his bed. <em>God, his head hurts…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Next work: Look at me and tell me you don’t see it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Summary</strong>:</p><p>Santana calls Sebastian to invite him to a party - little does she now that their little bickering turns into a very serious conversation when Sebastian spills the beans about his time with Blaine and those feelings he tries to suppress because Blaine is too good for him and in what worl could he make someone like Blaine happy?</p><p>A looot of Sebtana-friendship (because I thought a lot about Naya these last few days) and a little Seblaine-fluff in the end. Seriously, if you don't want to shake and yell at Sebastian by the end of this story, I don't understand because I do :D Title from "Temporary Love" by Ben Platt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668399">Read it here!</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to text me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) and/ or Instagram (ann_kathrin_seidel). Talking about Instagram: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:</p><p>1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.</p><p>2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.</p><p>3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.</p><p>I'll try to include them as good as I can! Let's do this together! I got a few things roughly written but I'm always open for suggestions - especially for the upcoming Nationals-chapter (I'm still deciding on the title to use for the group number).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>